Specialist Samantha Traynor
by SubjectZer0
Summary: Sam likes Jack. Jack likes Sam. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Sup guys? I've been thinking a lot about Samantha Traynor recently and wondering why there aren't enough fanfics about her so i thought i'd make one especially for her and Jack (subject Zero). Also i like the idea of Ash and Liara, so there's a little bit of that in here too. If you dont like it dont read it, simple.**_

_**I dont own any of the characters. Bioware owns all this stuff. Blah, blah, blah. **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Specialist Samantha Traynor smiled as she thought back to her last conversation with Shepard.

_"So specialist? Any news on the Grissom Academy staff and children?" Shepard smiled as she leant over Traynor's shoulder to look at the terminal. Traynor looked at Shepard through the corner of her eye and then back at the terminal._

_"All staff and students are well Commander, and Jack says that she would like to meet you on the Citadel for drinks." _

_"That was a good catch Traynor, well done."_

_"Thank you Commander." Traynor answered as she began to blush._

_"You can call me Jane you know." Samantha was taken aback by the comment._

_"Really? I didn't realise you liked me that much Commander. You can call me Sam then." Samantha smiled and turned around to face Shepard._

_"What? I get annoyed being called Commander all the time." Shepard laughed and moved into the elevator. "I'll see you later Sam." _

Samantha shook her head, still smiling and turned back to the terminal.

"You ok Sam?" A familiar voice rung through Sam's ears.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Samantha gave a smirk and turned around to face the convict. Jack wore a shirt that barely covered her breasts, a short jacket and grey coloured skinny jeans which were tucked into her black army boots. Sam was already getting distracted and she had started drifting off into thoughts before Jack had started speaking.

"Came to see Shepard I thought I should come and thank her for saving my ass." Jack gave a smirk and ran her hand through her own hair.

"The great Jack saying thank you?!" Samantha said with a mock gasp.

"Yeah, yeah Traynor laugh it up." Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh I will don't worry Jack. How are the students?"

"They're ok I think. They still can't get over the fact I swear. Oh well fuck them." Jack laughed and Sam shook her head with a smirk. "Still up for drinks later?"

"Of course Jack. I'll be there as soon as I get off duty and I freshen up." Samantha replied politely.

"I could always help you freshen up." Jack winked and gave a smirk. Shepard began to blush and this earned an even bigger grin off Jack.

"That's quite alright thank you Jack." Sam giggled.

"I'm always here if you need me." Jack winked and with that, she was in the elevator going to meet Shepard.

"Someone has a crush." Ashley laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder; Sam began blush again, this time an even deeper shade of Red and began to rapidly type things down at the terminal.

"I don't, I just enjoy being friendly."

"Right then why did you giggle and look like a 15 year old school girl?"

"I... fine, yes I have a crush." Sam looked at the floor and Ash gave a smile.

"Dont worry everyone gets them."

"You have one?"

"Yeah on Liara."It was now Ash's turn to blush. Sam smiled.

"Then why not ask her out?"

"She'll say no, like all the other girls I asked." Sam pulled Ashley into a hug.

"If I was Liara, I would happily say yes. Please ask her Ashley." Sam smiled and held Ashley at arms length.

"Ok if I ask Liara, you have to ask Jack." Samantha looked worried now and just hung her head down.

"What if..."

"There are a lot of what if's out there, and you just have to wait and see what will happen." Ashley smiled and made her way towards the elevator. "I'll ask her now and you ask Jack when you go for drinks."

"But..." Samantha had begun to say but the elevator doors had already closed. Samantha sighed and logged out of the terminal. "Guess I should go and freshen up then."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stepped out of the shower, while in the background 'Green Day – Stay the night' played. It made her think how she still liked bands from the 21st century, but she did. She got the towel and dried herself while walking over to her clothes that were neatly laid out. She put on her jeans and her white Expel 10 shirt on before sitting down and pulling on her yellow socks. She dried her hair and pulled on her green pumps. She walked over to the music player and switched it off, then walked out of the bathroom and into the crew's quarters.

"Specialist, hey." Tali said cheerfully.

"Hey Tali, are you ok?" Sam walked over to her bed and placed her folded uniform into the draws neatly.

"I'm fine Specialist. Are you going somewhere?" Tali asked as she put her feet up on the central table. Sam turned around a smiled at Tali before brushing her hair.

"Yes, I'm going to Purgatory with Jack tonight."

"I hope you have a good time." Tali smiled and picked up the date-pad. Sam nodded and gave a smirk.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

Sam nervously put her hands in her jean pockets and walked over to the table where Jack was sat. Jack looked up from her drink and gave Sam a quick smirk.

"Looking hot Traynor." She winked and Sam blushed.

"Thank you, the same could be said for you Jack." Sam took a seat opposite the convict and smiled. Jack gave a snort and looked away before leaning over the table.

"But I look better in nothing." Jack whispered with an evil grin and leant back into her chair. Jack got a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. "Want one?" Jack said as she offered the packet to Sam.

"No thanks, had a bad experience with a cigarette once." Traynor said as she grimaced at the thought. Jack raised an eyebrow and took a drag.

"You had a bad experience with a cigarette?"

"It made me ill." Sam said looked at the ground.

"Right." Jack said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Jack can I ask you something?" Samantha said nervously.

"Shoot." Jack took a drag from the cigarette and relaxed in the chair.

"Well I wondered if..." Sam began to rub her hands together and her brow furrowed.

"Shit..." Jack looked at Sam with a smirk. "The Specialist has a crush on little ol' Jack?" Sam looked up at Jack with a small smile and a pink face.

"Yes."

"Oh well isn't that cute." Jack chuckled and knocked the ash off the cigarette.

"So would you... go out with me maybe?" Sam began to rub her hands together nervously. Jack thought for a minute going through all the possible outcomes.

"I'll just hurt you. Why do people always fall for me?" Jack sighed and shook her head.

"You won't Jack."

"I will. Sam I... Fuck." Jack jumped out of the chair and ran out of purgatory with Sam hot on her tail.

"Jack!" Sam shouted, but Jack just kept running. "Come back!"

"I have to go." Jack shouted behind her as she threw the garbage can in front of Sam's feet.

"No!" Sam shouted as she slowed down, she ran her hand through her hair and sat on the floor and leant her back against the wall. "Great. Jack hates you now." Sam sighed as tears began to form in her eyes. Sam brought her knee's up to her chest and leant her arms on her knee's. "Damnitt Jack." Sam began to cry and she just looked at the ground.

Jack turned the corner and stopped.

"Fuck you Sam." Jack said as she turned around and began to walk back the way she had come. "Why did she do this to me? Screw it." Jack rolled her eyes and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Sam sat there crying; she ran over to Sam and put her arm around her, Sam turned her head to see Jack. "You really like me huh Traynor." Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course I do Jack." Sam laughed. "I don't cry over just anyone... I cry a lot however." Sam just gave a frown. "Not on purpose, it's usually only if I loose at chess."


End file.
